Secrets and Seduction
by Sky Rose Fang
Summary: After a bad day Deeks goes looking for Kensi hoping to cheer her up. not a good summery but I try. incomplete for now, let me know if I should keep it as a oneshot or continue
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and seduction**

A/N: I do not own I just like to play with the characters

Sneaking through the old mission was not a new thing to the blonde haired blue eyed surfer, making his way through the desks easier than he makes his way through his own apartment he is looking for her. He knows she's here. Where else would she be on a night like tonight. It had been a long day, one that hit them all a little too close to home, the victim had looked like her. Not just a little but a lot, they could have been sisters if he didn't know better.

Rounding one of the many hidden corners, he spots her in the gym beating up a punching bag, the guy had gotten to her and he knew it. He walked in slowly quietly so as not to spook her. He came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the waist that he has come to love in the last months. She was his secret and he was hers, he didn't exactly like it, she wasn't some dirty little secret to be hidden away from the world. But she had wanted some time to themselves, to find who they are as a couple and not as work partners. He moved her hair away from her neck as he bent down towards her ear and her neck placing a small kiss there as he opened his mouth.

She knew it was him, she knew it as soon as he walked in. he says she smells like gunpowder and sunshine, well he smells like ocean which is not surprising since he spends most of his time there anyway. She feels him wrap his arms around his waist and she relaxed almost automatically. Kensi had no real choice any more, as soon as she and Deeks had started dating his hold on her had only just tightened, he says he can't tell her no well she can't help but feel safe around him especially when he holds her like this.

She feels Deeks move her hair away from her neck as she moves away from the bag she had just been beating at, his voice low and seductive she can almost hear the smirk in his voice as he whispers to her "let's get out of here baby". Unable and unwilling to break the delicate silence that has engulfed them Kensi merely nodded and let him lead her away and out of the building that over the years had become a second home to her.

Opening the door to the place that was once her home but has recently become a mere stop to collect a few things, Deeks' apartment has been more home lately, they had more or less been living together these last six months. No one at work had noticed the new living arrangements but she knew they wouldn't have much longer before people begin to wonder, especially after the way Deeks had reacted today.

She made their way to the bedroom and as they stripped down for bed he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, slowly, sweetly, passionately. He laid her down gently on the bed and continued to kiss her. Slowly he entered her, he waited until she squeezed her thighs gently around his and he began to rock slowly. Taking his time with here, letting her forget, even for a short while the face of the woman who looked so much like her.

No they won't be able to keep this secret much longer at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N: oh wow so many and overnight as well, this is my first story so when I saw how many favs and follows I got I got straight onto the phone to my best friend katofshadows69 and even squealed a little when I got my first review from blue dogs rock. Here is the next chapter for you all :)

A/N: I only own my obsessions, not the show.

Secrets. A friend of hers once said something about secretes, she was talking about a MOAS or Mother Of All Secrets. At the time it didn't mean much to Kensi, she just brushed it off as Abby being silly. She said that a MOAS is the biggest secret you could have, that it's the kind of secret you have to keep no matter what. It eats you up in side and kills you until you have the overwhelming urge to spill your secret and so you do, to a friend, a family member, a pet or a stuffed toy and it makes you feel all better only now it isn't a secret. What she didn't mention is that once you tell your secret, your left with only more to keep.

Her relations ship with Deeks isn't exactly a secret, but hiding it away was slowly killing her, especially since Deeks was currently undercover for LAPD. So she did the only thing she could think of she called her brother, or at least the closest thing she has to a brother. Mike had been her mentor when she first started at NCIS and had been the only one until a few years ago who knew about Jack. They stayed on the phone all night talking, she told him how she had never felt this way before, not even when she had been with her ex-fiancé. He had listened and told her how happy he was that she was happy and she told him she was. What she didn't know was what trouble talking to Mike would bring her the next day when she arrived at work.

She walked in and dumped her stuff on her desk noticing the bags on her partners that most definitely were not her partner's bags, spinning around she noticed him over near the coffee machine downing what most likely was his hundredth coffee today and talking to Callen. As soon as she detangled herself from her own bags she ran full force at the two men.

Sam who had been going to enter the bullpen leaped back as she ran past flying into the arms of Mike who had only just enough time to pass his cup to Callen before Kensi hit and he was more or less forced to wrap his arms around the woman who over the years had become like a little sister to him, "heya pip, surprised your even up this early." Mike said on a breathless laugh, "I didn't go to sleep last night SOMEONE would shut up over the phone" came Kensi's snappy reply and less than a second later her secret was out "yeah YOU talking about that boyfriend of yours what was his name again?" 'BOYFRIEND?!' came Callen and Sam's simultaneous question of disbelief and confusion.

Thank god they were called up by Eric to OPS before she had a chance to reply.

They had harassed her every chance they got to find out who her boyfriend was and she had almost gotten away with not telling them and dodging their questions, ALMOST being the operative word seeing as Mike had so helpfully remembered the name she had given him on the phone early on last night, "Marty!" Mike had shouted to no one in particular to be met with looks of confusion from Sam and Called whilst Kensi looked on in horror hoping to god that he wasn't about to say what she thinks he is, "Martin, that's the name kensi gave me last night when we were talking about her boyfriend, they've been dating for like months or something" came her so called brothers voice, she was going to kill him "YOUR DATING DEEKS?" came instantaneous indignant shouts from both Callen and Sam, right after she deals with the two of them. Well there goes that secret she thought. What she didn't know was that wasn't the only secret she had about her relationship with Deeks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A/N: so I've been sick all week (that's why I started to write) and it seems I've in actuality been going a little stir-crazy, I actually told Karen (katofshadows69) that I would go and see Nate about my obsessions with the show after giving her Kensi's life story. Here's the next chapter that I promised blue dogs rock, it may get a little smutty (not overly smutty my brain function can't reach that far with this cold stuffing up my head). Also I know Mike Renko is dead in reality but for this stories purpose he is alive just to give Kensi someone to unwittingly blab her secrets to.

A/N: the (bad) smut and the secrets are mine, not they characters

She'd come home later than usual and had gotten straight into a hot shower, after years of working with Deeks she has had to recondition herself to working with Mike, he told her over lunch that he was on terminal leave and was finishing out his time in LA so that when he did finally retire he was set up in town so he could be close to her. It was nice having him back but he was a pain in the ass to work with, he didn't even let her drive her own car AND he won't get her donuts or candy when they are on stake out, Deeks ALWAYS has something for her.

She didn't have to miss her partner for long before she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his lips on the back of her neck. As she turned to give him a longed for kiss, his hands around the knot in her towel slowly unravel the material from her still damp body. His lips moving smoothly along hers as her hands move to unbutton his jeans, his habit of taking off his shirt as soon as he walked into their apartment definitely a plus in this situations.

Momentarily distracted by the thought that in her thoughts she had just called his apartment theirs, which considering the state of abandon her apartment had been in the last time she'd been there it was no surprise his place was now hers. That was a secret she didn't tell Mike and she wasn't sure she wanted the boys to find out yet. She was brought back into the moment by the feel of the bed beneath her and his lips firmly attached to her neck she knew there would be a hickey there tomorrow and from the way his mouth felt against her skin it would be a big one. She didn't mind the hickeys, he had a habit of giving her one every time they were together it was his way of making a claim of her.

Feeling his hand on her breast she again was brought back into the present and with the grip she had on his hair she brought his face towards hers and passionately kissed him as he entered her slow and deep, his thrusts causing her to arch her back off the bed. When they first began sleeping together sex was fiery, passionate, it was just that, sex, meaningless mind blowing sex. Since they had decided to become official they'd taken it slow, they'd made love. And Mike was never going to know that bit, he hadn't even told Deeks that she was in love with him. It was just another realisation she'd stumbled upon when her and Deeks' secret had been revealed, it was something she'd kept secret from even herself there was no way anyone else would ever know juvenile as it sounded when they had used the term 'dating' and as much as she thought that they were wrong, it was so much more than just 'dating'.

She was never a believer in happy endings or the one, her experiences with men had proven that there was no such thing as true love. But as she lay in Deeks' arms later that night she felt a safety she hadn't felt since her father had been alive she whispered to Deeks not wanting to break the relaxed quiet they'd been in for the last hour "the boys know about us", "what?" camr his whispered grunt. Running a single finger down his profile resting it on his scruffy chin and giving him a small kiss she replied "I was talking to Mike the other night and he showed up at work on terminal leave and he told the guys I had a boyfriend named Martin, they knew straight away he was talking about you". He tightened his arm around her waist pulling her closer and allowing her head to rest on his chest his only reply was a simple "good" before falling they both fell asleep in the others arms. Little did the pair know that the night spent in each other's arms they had both longed for since the beginning of Deeks' undercover op for LAPD had left Kensi with a secret she didn't even know about yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N: loving the love peeps thought I'd give you another one today because I'm bored and bed rest sucks. Because I'm writing these as I'm uploading them it gives me something to do until I feel better. I don't own the characters just the loves

Staring at the screen she knew she had seen it before and it wasn't until Callen's fist went through the door to OPS that she knew, it was happening again. Someone had killed a woman that looked like her. After the last time this happened she knew she just knew it wasn't over and now she knew for sure that someone was after her. It had been a month since the others had found out that she and Deeks were together it was a month before that the first girl was found, they'd found a second the day Mike had shown up and now they'd found a third. She didn't know if she would be able to investigate her own death a third time.

Before she got a chance to say anything Hetty who as usual had appeared seemingly out of nowhere had spoken in a voice that meant no one was supposed to be disagreeing with her "Miss Blye I do not believe it is appropriate for you to be involved in this case. The first time I thought nothing of it, the second I recommended you take yourself off the case. This time you will be taking time off no alternative." Kensi did not want to disagree, she walked out of the upstairs office and went straight to her desk to collect her stuff.

Deeks watched as his girlfriend of eleven months now and the love of his life walk out of the room without argument all he wanted to do was follow after her and wrap her up in his arms forever just to protect her and keep her safe. He knew she wouldn't let him but that didn't stop the feeling rising up in his gut, looking at the screen and seeing the face so much like the face he loved so much. He knew the guys thought they were only dating but that wasn't true. They were living together or at least as close to it as what Kensi would be comfortable with, she still had her own place but he doubted she would even remember what the place looked like at this point.

As the investigation kicked in Deeks had very little time to check up on Kensi so when he finally got a second to himself he ducked into one of the lesser used interview rooms, well lesser used for them, they had the boatshed for their interview undercover work usually meant most people couldn't know who it was they were investigating. He didn't even need to look at the screen as he dialled his girlfriend's number one handed while stuffing a fish taco into his mouth with the other. As the phone rang out he hung up and tried texting her, maybe she was asleep.

Two hours later when she hadn't replied he began to get worried, when he brought up he's fears to the others the teased him a little saying he was only being an overprotective boyfriend. But when she didn't answer Sam or Callen's call they began to get worried. The final straw was when Mike who was on his last week of terminal leave tried her phone the panic was overwhelming all of them, there was no way even asleep she'd ignore Mike's calls, she even had a special ring tone for his number that couldn't be missed if she'd left her phone at the bottom of the ocean.

When Hetty tried her number they all flew into a frenzy everyone was everywhere and Deeks was left frozen, his girlfriend was missing and he should have said something sooner, now he couldn't move to save her.

Kensi shifted in her chair trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists it was no use, he knew his was around a knot, he was the one who taught her how to tie one. She knew he was in town but she had no idea that he would be capable of something like this. She didn't know he was capable of hurting innocent people. She knew now that it had to have been him. But he wasn't the man she knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

A/N: okay so that apology was really badly spelt, not sure what the first line meant, I have found out from a new doctor that I have both a chest infection and a throat infection on top of the flu. I'm on three different medications to treat and they make me kind of dopey. Writing this chap in one of my more lucid moments, I think the last line there was telling you that I've been cooped up in bed with my oopsy bear (the green care bear). Here's the new chapter, please be patient with me since I'm still not at one hundred percent. At least the acme company has switched to a smaller anvil on my chest. Leaving Kensi abandoned for now, and bringing a in a new character from Deeks' past.*evil smile*

A/N: the secrets are mine but not the characters.

With all the running around today no one had, had the chance to eat lunch so Deeks was sent (he believes just to get him out of the room so that can discuss the "what if's" he wasn't ready to hear yet) to get dinner for everyone. Pizza seemed like the easiest option, he got one of everything and ended up walking out of there with eight pizzas for eight people and since this is Kensi missing Hetty even Nate had been called in (Deeks is sure he's only there to stop him from going nuts). Walking out of the shop backwards to push the door open, Deeks came into contact with air. Spinning around Deeks came into face to face with someone he hasn't seen since he walked out of home.

"Nick!?" Deeks questioned in surprise, "Martin!?" the same sense of surprise in the younger man's face. Backing into the store and setting the pizzas on the table Deeks sat down, "wha, what ar-are y-you doing h-here Nick?" Deeks stuttered, Nick replied with an undertone of awe in his voice "I've just moved into town, I didn't know you were here, no one has known where you were in ten years. Where have you been?" Before Deeks got a chance to answer his phone buzzed with a text message, Callen wondering where he was. "I-I-I I gotta g-go" stammered Deeks. Getting up to leave, Deeks remembered the phone in his hand, "here give me your number, I'll give you my number, we can go get lunch or something? You know, if you want. It's okay if you don't want to, I mean if I do but if you-". The younger man cut him off with a nod and took the phone out of Deeks' already full hands quickly typing in his number then slipping the phone back into Deeks' pocket.

Taking the stairs two at time, as fast as he could with eight pizzas in hand Deeks walked into a noisy OPS, it seemed as though everyone was trying to talk over everyone else trying to get their own voice heard. But as soon as he was spotted the silence in the room came instantaneously, everyone scrambling for a change in topic, he knew they sent him for dinner for a reason and honestly he appreciated the thought, he didn't want to ever face those thoughts. Ever.

Callen was the one to save the day calling out "what took you so long, surely getting a couple of pizzas couldn't take that long", shifting slightly uncomfortably, Deeks saved him from more distress…. For the moment with "I ran into my baby brother…" this time no one broke the silence, Deeks didn't talk about his childhood for a reason, Kensi was the only one who knew he had any siblings and that was only because of a slip on a hilltop that seemed like forever ago. A slip that later resulted in him kissing her.

Nick sat down at his computer desk, on his desktop he opened up the program to activate the tracker he stuck to his so called brother's phone, he was going to get that ass back for what he did. Turning to his laptop he clicked open a window to revel footage from a web cam. On the screen sat a brunette tied to a chair. He had the perfect revenge, neither of them knew it yet though. If all goes to plan, neither of them would ever know.

**A/N: so my online personality has decided she want to start signing off on these . Who's nick really? What does he want Kensi for? How does he even know Kensi?**

** Love Sky xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A/N: beginning this in my biology class cause I'm ahead of the class and I can't do any more work because that'll mean I'm on the next topic (my teacher doesn't want to teach me one topic while she's teaching everyone else something else). I guess I could be doing my statistical mathematics work, or just plain playing catch-up on all the work I missed while I was away, but this is so much more fun.

A/N: I don't own the show just the game

He couldn't think about Nick right now. They'd talked on the phone yesterday, whilst he was hiding in the gym but this morning someone had hacked into OPS and left them a video message, addresses to Deeks himself. He couldn't watch it but he knew what it was, the video was of Kensi. Whoever it is that has her was after him. Why else would the video would it be sent to him? Now he is sitting in Kensi's apartment which was unnaturally (and possibly for the first time ever) clean, all her stuff or at least most of it was at his apartment now and her place just looked abandoned. But whenever he needed to think before he'd come over here and they'd talk or watch a movie or something, anything. Usually it helped, but right now it just reminded him of the conversation he'd had with his brother last night.

They'd talked about so much, Kensi included (he hadn't mentioned her disappearance, he doesn't think he'll ever be able face the idea that anything could happen to her, she was his Badass Blye) he'd mentioned the ring he was just waiting to give her, he mentioned how she'd practically moved into his place without either of them actually realising it. He'd told his brother how he knew that it was love even if neither of them had said it yet. The state of abandon in the apartment that was supposed to comfort him only reminded him of her absence.

Finding the video that morning had affected them all but it was Deeks who'd broken down and put his fist through the glass door to OPS, he knew there'd be hell to pay when he was allowed back, Hetty herself had actually ORDERED Deeks home (she'd even said "that's an order Mr Deeks"). He never lost his temper at work, and especially not in front of the others. His father had a temper and often took it out on the closest thing to him, even if the closest thing to him was his wife or kids.

He'd gone straight to the beach for a while hoping the surf and sand would calm him, when not even a swim in the cold water (he really should have picked up his board first) he headed home only to find himself at Kensi's apartment. Which didn't surprise him but it seems right now that being here isn't enough anymore, not when he's spent almost a whole year sleeping with her in his arms.

Locking the door behind him he left heading home to check on Monty, picking up yummy yummy heart attack on the way, even the smell of their favourite fast food didn't smell right, and it smelled like it always did. Everything was off since she was gone. He just wanted his girlfriend back. The love of his life, he just wants her back.

Later that night, as he lay on the couch with Monty at his feet and his third beer in hand a knock at his door distracted him from the nothingness that was surrounding him. Usually by now Kensi had on some weird reality show like top model or what she tries to claim is music (there is no way he'll ever call techno real music), now there was nothing. Opening the door he found his Callen, Sam and Mike at his door, "we know where she is", Deeks didn't care who it was that said it he put his beer down on the table near the front door, grabbed his keys and walked out the door, the footsteps of the other three men following.

A/N: next chap we get Kensi back and find out what Nick has to do with Kensi and why he's after Deeks. Hope you're enjoying this so far

Love Sky xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

A/N: coming up to the end now it'll all be over soon I promise. I did have this ready to be posted Saturday but I got invited to go baby shopping with a friend (who didn't end up showing) and then I ended up at katofshadows' place for the night.

A/N: the show isn't mine just the torture you're about to receive

Deeks made his way towards his car before realising he'd grabbed Kensi's car keys instead of his own (both the beach and the shops were in walking distance from the apartment so Kensi had taken up to walking there instead of driving). Knowing her car was probably still in the visitors lot, their landlord has said he can't give Kensi a permit to park out from until her name is on the lease, turning and making a beeline for the back of the building he missed the confused looks the three men behind him shared before shrugging and following anyway.

The drive to the mission was a short but tense one until Callen, with an irresistible urge to break the silence that had hovered over the men since those words had been uttered, spoke the thoughts that had been on his mind and most likely Sam's and Mike's as well, "hey Deeks, two things: one, why are we driving Kensi's car and two, why do you have not only her keys but her car at YOUR apartment." Deeks realising he probably should have thought this through a little more replied with a stuttered "we um – we kinda, sorta maybe have been semi half maybe living together." He knew the rambling made no sense Kensi often teased him about his inability to string a coherent sentence together when he got flustered (which she often deliberately made happen).

Mike turned his whole body towards Deeks with a menacing smirk on his face put his thoughts in with a false innocent curiosity in his voice "how exactly does one semi half live together?" red cheeked and now visibly rattled Deeks stammered "well we aren't actually living – living together, her name isn't on the lease or anything that's why she has to park around the back but most, almost all of her stuff like her clothes and things are all at our I mean my place but we sort of call it ours now but she still has her apartment she just hasn't stayed there in six months."

"Six months? But you've only been together what two three months tops right?" cam Sam's unbelieving voice from the back seat. "um actually n-no w-we we uh have actually been um together for uh a-about a uh a year, well more like eleven months but um I actually um I wanted to talk to uh to you three about something but um we can talk about that later" the three men had no idea what Deeks was on about but got out of the car as Deeks walked ahead making his way into the old seemingly abandoned building that served as headquarters.

Three hours later Deeks alone in the car waited for any sign that the building he was sitting in front of was the one that held his girlfriend. Looking down at the ring he held in his hand, the sight of it comforting him, reminding him he was going to get her back, telling him he will do anything to not have to go home tonight to an empty bed.

He almost missed the man walking out of the building towards the pier with a brunette in tow, tapping the comm in his ear he let the guys know he spotted them. From what he could tell she wasn't hurt but that didn't stop the fear deep inside, nothing would stop that fear until she was in his arms again. Hearing the clear signal telling him the guys were in place and Hetty's voice over the ear piece from OPS telling him to go get 'his girl' Deeks got out of the car and slowly so as not to startle the man or risk Kensi getting hurt he called out when he got close "LAPD PUT YOUR WEAPON DOWN AND RELEASE THE WOMAN!" Kensi swung around and tried to make a move towards Deeks when the blonde haired man spun to grabbing hold of the rope he'd use to bind Kensi's arms behind her back, the man pulled Kensi towards him to act as a shield.

"Nick?!" came Deeks' confused question.

"Jack stop this please, you don't have to do this please just let me go" Kensi begged tears not on her face or in her eyes but clearly (to Deeks at least) present in her voice

'Wait what?' Deeks thought 'why did Kensi just call Nick, Jack? I have no clue what's going on here anymore' nobody did except one person.

"you weren't the only one who got a name chance once they left that hell hole dear, dear big brother" came the voice of the man who looked like his brother but was not the man Deeks knew when he left home nor was he the man Deeks had spent all night pouring his heart out to just the other night.

"You always thought you were better than me, you all ways ALL WAYS got things first and they were always better than mine. For once I just wanted something of my own not something you got bored with and decided to give me" came Nick's or Jack's or whosever he was' voice. "Even after you abandoned us they still followed precious Marty's moves. Oh look he's made it into law school. Oh how great is it he graduated top of his class? Oh why would he throw away such a great job to become a cop? At least it makes him happy." He continued, Deeks was beginning to think that his brother was merely throwing a temper tantrum but he cannot seem to believe his family would bother keeping tabs on him over the years, they all blamed him for their dad going to prison (the man deserved it but his mother and siblings seemed to think otherwise)

He wasn't about to mention the juvenility of his brothers behaviour with a gun still pointed at Kensi's head. His brother pulled him back into the now by continuing his 'poor me' sop story, "I finally had something of my own, I was a marine, I was engaged, I was making something of my life while you were busy surfing and playing cops and robbers. But did anyone notice? No of course they didn't because cherished Marty had just made detective. Then I was sent away and when I came back, I was sick, no one noticed of course. My own fiancé didn't even really care she just wanted to be married to the perfect marine."

Deeks realised he was talking about Kensi there and it pissed him off that Nick felt r rhat way about his Kensi, she'd done everything for him and he'd left her, HE'D abandoned HER. He wanted nothing more than to shoot his brother but he couldn't get a clear shot without risking hitting Kensi.

His brother continued his ramblings "you asked me the other day Martin what it was I was doing in town? Well here's the truth, those women you've been finding? The ones that look like Kensi here? They were all to show YOU that you could have had any of those women. That YOU could have had any other woman. That YOU could have had any of those woman that were just as beautiful as Kensi, that looked exactly like Kensi. Nut you chose to go after MY Kensi."

Now Deeks was really truly pissed, eight years ago he walked out on Kensi, he had no right to call her his, "I came back here in hopes of reconciling with a lost love only to find out that yet again you've taken what should have been mine, this time though I'm not going to stand for it. I'm not going to sit back and have someone tell me 'let Marty have it this time Nick he's had a hard day daddy wasn't very nice to him.' Dad wasn't nice to any of us, he beat on the rest of us just as much as he beat on you yet you seem to get everything. Everything I have even wanted for you got. So now if I can't have what I want I'm going to let you k now how it feels to not get what you want."

Aiming his gun that he'd been waving around during his rant back at Kensi's head, a single shot rang out and all three people on the deck dropped to the ground.

A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry I ended it there don't kill me please *hides under a rock hugging my knees rocking "they won't kill you, they won't kill you, they won't. They can't if they do they won't get the end of the story"* yup I'm just going to hide under my rock until the mob dies down. This was a loooooooooong chapter (1400 words) I promise I won't make you wait forever for the conclusion (this is the second last chapter the last one will be next then depending on how I finish that one I may have an epilogue)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N: so here's the last chapter let me know what you think of it and whether or not you would like an epilogue. Going to be doing a House M.D songfic oneshot (maybe two shot) so keep an eye out for that one as well. Thank you all for your patience on this fic and your awesome reviews. When I started this I had an idea of how I wanted this to go… I didn't end up going in that direction but I think I really like how this turned out. Massive thanks to Blue Dogs Rock and katofshadows69 who have played along from day one, Karen had to go through the pain of it all twice (helping me make sense of my ideas and then seeing it revealed), you guys are awesome.

A/N: I don't own the story just the heartbreak

Scrambling to his feet and running towards the two bodies at the other end of the pier rolling the man off the obviously shaking woman, Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and just held her until her body stopped shaking. Fear was nothing compared to how he felt when he heard that shot ring out, at first he thought for sure that it was Nick's gun that had gone off. All he saw for the first few seconds was blood, pulling the ring out of his pocket he slipped it on her finger without even bothering to ask the question he knew he should. Kensi being Kensi knew exactly what he meant by that, they may suck at verbal communication but they always managed to say what they meant without words.

Looking through the sight in his sniper rifle Mike saw as his little sister laying in the arms of a man who so obviously was in love with her, tilted her head up and kissed her partner square on the lips. Turning away to give them some privacy he saw Callen and Sam approaching the couple, they looked pissed that Deeks had gone away from the plan but all Mike could think is once they realised Kensi was (from what he could tell) fine.

Spotting Callen and Sam moving towards them Deeks stood up helping his girlfriend, no fiancé to stand on her own feet he made to move them towards the car knowing he was in trouble for not following the plan that Callen had set out but the minute that Deeks had seen Kensi the plan had left his mind and he just wanted his girl back, thank god for Mike in his nest with his aim. As they began to move Deeks realised Kensi was moving a little slow and sluggishly, passing it off as just plain exhaustion from being held for five whole days probably without food or water. That is until she collapsed nearly pulling him down with her as he called out to the guys, "call an ambulance!"

Half an hour later the four men paced back and forth across the floor of the waiting room, not even Deeks had been allowed to go into the room with Kensi as the doctor examined her. Finally FINALLY the doctor came out calling out Kensi's name, make all four men turn towards him. "I'm done for now so you can go down to see her, I'll be back in about twenty minutes to discuss the test results." Deeks had more or less run down the hall before the doctor had even finished his sentence and the other three men followed close behind.

Entering Kensi's room first Mike noticed that Deeks had already made himself comfortable on the side of Kensi's bed with her resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her, a ring around her finger on her left hand that was resting over his. He knew better than to mention it knowing he would only end up getting hit from his sister and groused at from Deeks.

Twenty minutes later the doctor entered the room after a soft knock, with a small stack of papers in hand, "well Miss Blye, it looks as though you're a little de hydrated and most definitely under nourished considering your condition." "Condition? What condition?" "Well your baby of course, some of you nutrient levels are a little low so I want to talk to you about getting on some tablets to bring them up to the right levels for how far along you are." "BABY!? I _cannot_ be having a baby, right Deeks? We can't be having a baby, we only just got engaged! I can't be pregnant, I can't be. It's impossible" Kensi rambled her voice becoming more and more distressed as she went on, "baby, baby it's okay, it'll be okay I promise, we can do this. I'm not going anywhere princess we'll be okay." Deeks replied trying to sooth her, on the monitor used to measure her heart rate Deeks didn't know how to read those things but he didn't need one to tell her heart rate was up dramatically. "I'm so sorry, I assumed you knew but from your reaction I guess you didn't. From what I can tell your almost five maybe six weeks. I honestly thought you knew. I do apologise, I'll be able to release you later tonight but before then maybe if you like, we can get you an ultrasound."

Leaving the couple alone Sam, Callen and Mike followed the doctor out of the room only turning in the other direction to fuel up on coffee before heading back to OPS to write up the paper work on both Kensi's collapse and the dead body on the pier who no one knew which name to use. Back in the room Kensi's breathing had returned to normal but Deeks could tell she was still freaking out about the baby, hell he was freaking out about the baby (not that he would tell her that) THEY WERE HAVING A BABY! Thinking back on the dates her realised when it was it would have happened, after that case he worked for LAPD he'd been gone since the day after the first case with the woman who looked like Kensi had gone cold and missed Mike's arrival. Rolling her onto her side he wrapped his arms tighter around Kensi rubbing her back soothing her to sleep.

What seemed like only five minutes (but was actually three and a half hours) later the pair were awoken by another knock on the door followed by a nurse wheeling what looked like a really complicated machine, that the nurse had laughed at and told the pair it was only a ultra sound machine. Disconnecting the wires that Kensi had been hooked up to since her arrival. Turning the machine on and tipping a dollop of ice cold gel on Kensi's belly and moving the wand around for a minute or two before freezing the image on what Deeks swore was nothing, she told the pair she would print out a copy after pointing out a blob in the middle of the screen saying that it was their baby.

Four hours later snuggled up on the couch at the apartment Deeks trailed his fingertips over Kensi's exposed belly as he had been for the last hour completely oblivious to the movie they'd put on both just stared at Kensi's belly in complete awe at the news they'd been given earlier. They'd come straight from the hospital after giving a quick call-in to the others telling them she'll be in, in the morning for all her incidents reports.

Deeks had immediately ordered her to the couch and not let her leave the whole night, he'd made her dinner, brought her favourite ice cream and suffered through titanic for the millionth time. Jokingly she'd warned him if he kept going she'd expect it all the time. He replied with a sweet smile and a peck to the lips. He is too perfect she thought to herself when he'd stopped her from getting up to swap the DVD's and doing it himself.

Shifting slightly to pick up her soda (Deeks had forbidden her from touching the beer on doctor's orders) she leant back into Deeks' arms lifting her feet onto the coffee table Deeks' voice in her ear made her roll her eyes like she did every time he uttered the phrase "that is mahogany." It was just a table and if he really had a problem with her having her feet up he'd have moved the table forward out of her reach, still she dropped her feet from the wood.

Dragging his eyes from his fiancé's belly he noticed the DVD they put on had returned to the menu he went to ask her if she wanted to watch another realising she'd fallen asleep, he shifted her slightly to move out from underneath her back. Picking her up in his arms and carrying her into the bedroom taking off her sweat pants leaving her in his shirt and tucking her in, he climbed into the bed himself turning the light off and thinking to himself how much he'd just wanted to see her smile after everything they'd been through today. If it meant cooking for her forever and buying his lifesavings worth of rocky road ice cream or watching only titanic for the rest of his life just to see her smile he'd do it. Rolling onto his side his hand falling to rest where their baby rest safely inside the love of his life, his last thought before falling into deep slumber himself was how perfect life seemed right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

A/N: I was going to end it with the last one but this popped into my head and it kind of fits with the story I thinks. Let me know . Short and sweet this one.

A/N: don't own the show just the love.

He was wrong all those months ago when he thought life couldn't get any better, as he looked down at his sleeping girls he realised this right here, his family is perfection. He couldn't be any happier than he is at this moment with Kensi holding one hand tight in hers and Amira's whole hand wrapped around his finger holding tight was she rested on his chest.

Today was supposed to be their wedding day, he'd picked it so that their honeymoon would overlap with the first two weeks of Kensi's maternity leave (Hetty had let her stay on desk duty until her last two weeks) but their beautiful little impatient (like her mother) baby girl had decided she wanted out a whole two weeks early. They decided just before she'd fallen asleep to push the wedding back a couple of months. But right now he didn't want to think about anything else but his girls as he closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.


End file.
